The Camping Trip
by Absorb-the-Chicken
Summary: Piper and Larry are planning a fun camping trip, but this all goes to flames when Piper meets a certain ex! Vauseman
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Piper and Alex didn't go to prison. Alex's mom didn't die. AU I already have a couple chapters written so if I get a good response to this I'll post them all at once! Any comments, questions, or suggestions would be much appreciated! :D Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I wrote this at 3 in the morning!**

"Larry help me out here. I can't pack all this stuff by myself." Piper said. She and her fiancé Larry were getting ready to go on a weekend camping trip in the Poconos Mountains. Currently, they were in the middle of packing their clothes and supplies.

"Shoes? Shirts? Pants? Jackets? Underwear? Socks? Canteen? Matches? Knife? Tent? Sleeping bags?" Larry listed and Piper nodded a yes in response. Piper had just about had it with his antics.

It was Larry's first camping trip in his life. To say he was nervous was an understatement. All month long leading up to the excursion, he would pester Piper with the risks of camping outdoors in the middle of winter. But, as Piper told him, there would be less crowds and it was cheaper. Besides, they would stay close to civilization.

Right before they left their cozy apartment in Queens, Larry went through all their belongings again. Piper was getting extremely frustrated; she's spent many days of her life camping. With a certain ex.

"Come on, we have a long drive. We got to leave now to make it in time to set everything up!" Piper yelled. Larry finally relented. Right before he locked the door, he said a silent prayer wishing that they get home safely.

* * *

"How much longer?" Piper asked in a sleepy voice. She just woke up from a nap; her hair was messy and her throat was dry. She had dried drool on her cheek.

"A couple more hours, sweetie." Larry replied. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. It took every bit of her being to not roll her eyes at him. Piper closed her eyes as she went back to sleep.

_It was mid-morning on their week long camping trip in Brazil. Piper woke up to a soft pair of lips caressing her jaw. Her back was stiff from the uneven ground, but she had slept well because of the previous night's activity. _

_"Mmmhmmerhhhh." Piper mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes to find a dazzling pair of emerald-green eyes staring back at her. Immediately, she woke up. "Why are you up before me?" _

_"I wasn't as tired as you after all that 'camping' we did last night, Pipes." The husky, sexy voice to the eyes and lips whispered back. Just hearing her voice made Piper shiver._

_"Well it looks like I'll have to repay you." Piper said as she pinned the older woman down. Piper viciously kissed her. It was a kiss so full of need that it made Piper moan. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies. Piper skillfully took off her girlfriend's shirt, and started to suck her neck and collarbone. This earned a moan from the woman. Piper's hands started to go south, teasing her by just barely brushing her skin. Her kisses started to move down, a line of kisses from her neck to a little below her naval. _

_Her girlfriend wouldn't take this. She flipped Piper over, still kissing her, and slipped of her pants. She grabbed Piper's ass, pulling her onto the older woman. Piper started to grind herself against the thigh. _

_"Mhhmmh!" Piper moaned. She was attacked at all fronts, her lips occupied, her breasts kneaded and her—_

_"Pipes."_

_"Mhmm fuck!"_

"Pipes wake up! We're here!" a much manlier voice said. Piper's eyes flew open, she was drenched in sweat.

"Shit, Pipes. Was that a sex dream? You were moaning kinda loud," Larry said. Piper immediately felt her cheeks flush and she had a pang of guilt for dreaming about her ex.

"Umm… No. I was.. uhm. Never mind, we're finally here!" Piper said, trying to change the subject. She jumped out of the car before Larry could get another word in. It was pretty chilly out. Piper grabbed her heavier winter coat and slipped it on. It was made out of leather, with fake fur inside. It went down to just above her knees, hugging her curves. It honestly made her look sexy.

Larry grabbed both their bags as they walked into the Visitor's Center. The wind gusted through the open field, leaving a whistling sound in its wake. _Maybe we should have picked a better season_, Piper thought. She decided to keep her face strong, just so she doesn't get an 'I told you so' from Larry.

Before they were allowed to go set up camp, they had to check into the center, where a large car would take them and whoever else was camping to the designated camping spots.

She immediately felt warm as she stepped into the Visitor's Center; they had the heat on pretty high. Inside, there was a wide open area with a couple of couches and a fireplace. A larger counter was to the right, where they had to sign in. There was also a bathroom in there, probably the last modern one they would use for a couple of days.

Larry gave Piper the two backpacks after she made herself comfortable on one of the couches, which faced away from the entrance. He went to go sign them in. It was currently 2:00 pm, and the car was supposed to come in half an hour. Seeing the line Larry was waiting in, she decided to get her book out, _Born To Run_. She was so immersed in her book she didn't see that someone had sat next to her on the couch.

"You know that's one of my favorite books." A familiar husky voice said. This sudden noise made Piper jump out of her seat and drop the book. When she looked at the face of the person who said it, she jumped again. The raven-haired woman just smirked in response.

"Cat got your tongue kid?" she said. Piper was frozen in shock. Her mouth just hung open as she took in the beauty called Alex Vause. "It's not polite to stare you know." Piper closed her gaping mouth and shut her eyes. When she opened them again the other woman was still there.

"Are you real?" Piper asked. She was in such a dream-like haze that she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

Alex leaned over, just grazing her cheek, as she said, "Yes." Piper shivered as she felt the short contact. Piper still wasn't sure, so she lifted her arm up to Alex's face, so slowly and delicately like her arm was a glass full of wine. When her hand hit the smooth, pale skin, she immediately jerked back. All Alex did was smirk as she gently got up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Alex! When does your car leave?" Piper yelled at the woman. Alex immediately turned back to the blonde's voice.

"2:30!" she answered. With that she walked away, over to a short brunette who was holding the waist of a slightly taller girl with crazy, red hair. Piper just watched their interaction from a distance. The girl with the messy hair said something which made Alex laugh immensely. Alex replied which just made the girl kiss the cheek of the shorter girl.

"Hey Pipes, the car is supposed to pick us up in a couple of minutes." Larry said. Piper jerked to the sound of the voice and smiled. If she had eyes in the back of her head, she would've seen Alex look over and frown. He smiled back, oblivious to the tense aura around Piper. He leaned in to kiss Piper, but she turned her head.

"I have to pee." Piper fumbles out, before rushing to the bathroom. Once she got there, she put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily as she slumped down. She didn't even lock the door. All she could think was Alex Vause. Alex _fucking_ Vause. She was back. She was in their car. She was camping with them. _How could I make it out alive without Larry finding out?_

Just then the door opened, slowly. "Go away!" Piper said, without even looking at the door.

"You sure 'bout that Pipes? I remember you used to love being in bathrooms alone with me." That husky voice said. _Shit. _Piper slowly turned to Alex, when their eyes met she felt something stir inside of her. _Fuck._

Closing the door, Alex softly pulled a loose blonde curl back behind Piper's ears. She could see the petrified look on her ex's face. _I love how she reacts to me, all these years later._ Alex then boldly put one arm around the girl's waist and one behind her neck. She could here Piper's breathing hitch. Piper stood still as Alex's lips slowly made their way to Piper's. The blonde closed her eyes, and just as their lips were about to meet, a voice yelled through the door.

"Pipes, are you okay? I saw someone walk in after you." Larry asked with a worried tone in his voice. Alex's face turned cold as she looked towards the door. Piper opened her eyes and was relieved, but also a little disappointed. This scared her to her core.

"Go away Larry, I'm fine. It's just an old friend who thought it would be fun to scare me." Piper said. She was sure that Larry would see through her bullshit but he just accepted it and went back to the couch.

"Who's that loser?" Alex questioned, her voice cold.

Piper suddenly got defensive and retorted, "He's not a loser, and he's my fiancé!" All this got from Alex was a cold smirk.

"Back to boys? At least you could have picked a manlier one." Alex replied. She noticed how Piper's cheeks turned red and how her eyes averted Alex's gaze.

Alex leaned closer, her face a mere hair's width away from Piper's ear. "I want you. I want to make love to you. I want to have sex with you until you can't move a single muscle. I want to fuck you so badly." Piper's face turned the darkest shade of red Alex has ever seen. Alex knew she was turned on. Right before Alex turned to leave, she kissed Piper, hard. As soon as Piper responded to it, Alex pushed away and left through the door, leaving Piper high and dry. Well definitely not dry.

_'How the fuck am I going to make it through the weekend?' _Piper thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The car finally arrived, fifteen minutes later than when it was supposed to. _I wonder why? _ Somehow, Piper managed to make it out of the bathroom after fixing herself up a bit. She didn't say a word to Larry and avoided looking over to where Alex and her companions were waiting.

She slowly got her backpack and walked over to the car. Stepping back into the freezing air, she noticed that it was snowing heavily. They sky was dark, almost like it was eerie omen. She scanned the people who were waiting.

In their camping group were Piper and Larry, Alex and her two friends, and another group of the occupants were dressed in heavy winter clothes, with backpacks packed to look like they were done by a professional. Except for Larry.

Stepping into the car, Larry told her, "Hey let's sit over by your friend. I want to meet her."

"Umm no that's okay." Piper started to say, but she realized the only seats left were a pair right next to Alex. "Never mind then." She muttered to herself. Of course, she had to sit next to Alex, who smirked at the blonde's hesitant nature. Larry sat on her right, Alex on her left.

"So, Piper tells me you're an old friend of hers?" Larry said, breaking the awkward silence between the three. Piper was about to respond but Alex cut in for her.

"Yes, we were _very_ close friends. My name's Alex." Alex replied. Piper saw a glint of something flash across the green eyes but it disappeared quickly. Jealousy, perhaps?

"So how'd you guys meet?" Larry asked, keeping the conversation alive. He was so painfully unaware of the tension between the two women.

"At Smith. In a local bar around campus. God was Piper fucking hot that night." Alex answered, laughing as she reminisced the night they met. Piper was annoyed at Alex's response. She was also pissed off that Larry kept asking questions.

"You know, I'm right here." Piper muttered. Alex took this as an opportunity to mess with the blonde some more. She reached her hand out and squeezed Piper's thigh.

"Chill babe, I'm just telling him the truth." Alex said. Piper was so flustered that she couldn't respond. Her skin vibrated where Alex's hand held on to her from, and she was scared that Alex would tell Larry about their past together.

"Babe?" Larry asked, slightly annoyed. And confused. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Piper never told Larry about her past with Alex. It ended on a bad note, which is why Piper is so confused as to why Alex is flirting with her; a lot. Piper finally decided that if Larry had to know the truth about her past, it would come from her. Not Alex.

"Larry, we were onc—" Piper started.

"It's just a thing we have. You males call each other 'bro', we call each other 'babe'." Alex explained. Piper silently thanked her. Her bright blue eyes made their way up to her gorgeous green eyes. Alex looked almost the same as the day they met. She still had her long, black hair; although there wasn't blue tips at the end. Her face only had a couple lines, stress lines. _What caused them? _Her smile was just as sexy, and her body was slightly thinner and more toned. She looked _hot. _

They could have spent all day staring into each other's eyes, but a new voice interrupted them.

"Hey lovebirds, try not to fuck each other until you got your own tents set up!" the voice yelled. Breaking away from their blatant eye-fucking, Piper saw the face of the girl with the messy mane. She had the biggest shit-eating grin on.

"Don't worry, we'll go someplace far out, as to not disturb you." Larry said, holding onto Piper's shoulder. He thought the redhead was talking about him and Piper. Alex nearly gagged, and so did Piper. She had had enough of her fiancé's ignorance to the situation. Fuck. She could only think about Alex. She felt like shit for feeling the way Alex makes her feel.

"Larry. She's my ex." Piper blurted out. Alex looked shocked; she didn't think the blonde would actually say it. But she positively loved the face Larry made. He was in total shock, with a look of jealousy written on him.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Larry yelled as he grabbed Alex's arm from his fiancée's thigh. In retaliation, she gave him _The Look_. It was scary and intimidating. Larry immediately let go of her arm, but he still glared at her.

"Or what?" Alex sniped back. She was very protective when it came to things that she loved. _Wait. Love? I don't still love the blonde. She was a bitch to me. This is just to make her life miserable, right? Right?_ It didn't matter anymore; she couldn't just back off. It would make her look weak.

"Chill out. Both of you." Piper finally stepped in. She placed a hand on both of their shoulders. Larry relaxed at her touch, but with Alex it just sent a spark of electricity through both their veins. "I was her girlfriend. We traveled the world together for three years. It was when I just graduated Smith." Piper kept going.

"You were a lesbian? Are you still a lesbian?" Larry asked her.

"You fucking, ignorant tool. She doesn't label her sexuality, she likes who she likes. If you have to put a label on it, it would be bisexual. Bet you never asked her, huh?" Alex replied. She was pissed off at that pathetic wimp of a man. "_I _know her."

"We've been together for six years! We're getting married! I know everything about her!" Larry shouted back.

"You didn't know about me, did you?" Alex snarled. She had him; he didn't respond. He just looked at her, then Piper. Then the window.

That's when Piper noticed it was really starting to snow. _This is going to be a shitty camping _trip. Piper was so pissed at both of them for acting like she was some kind of prize or belonging; they didn't even talk like she was in the room with them!

"Chill out Al. Larry, I didn't tell you because I was trying to escape that life. The relationship ended horribly, which is why I'm surprised Alex is even talking to me; and it nearly ruined me. I was on streak of risky behavior. I nearly died to alcohol poisoning and from going home with shady figures every night." Piper revealed. At this, Alex turned to her, and their eyes met. Worry and surprise was written all over Alex's face.

"And I wanted to erase every remnant of it. I gave in to my mother's advice; I finally tried to settle down." Piper tried to explain. She realized she probably didn't pick the right words.

"That's what I am to you? Just someone so you can get your mother off your case? Do you even love me Pipes?" Larry said, his voice breaking towards the end. He was standing now, staring down at Piper.

Before Piper could answer, the car slipped away from the road, rolling like a barrel down the side of the hill. It came to a crashing stop when the car hit a tree. The next thing Piper saw was darkness.

* * *

"Piper? Baby? Please tell me you're alright? Wake up!" a voice said. It sounded so distant to her ears. She started to shiver, badly. It was so fucking cold out. Why was it cold again? Piper slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't process anything because of a burning pain in her leg.

"My leg. It hurts. FUCKKKK! Piper yelled out as something squeezed her burning leg. Then she felt a cold wave pass through her. The fire in her leg had stopped. Satisfied, she slowly went to close her droopy eyes again. As she was drifting off into dreamland, she was interrupted.

"Don't go to sleep, wake up! You have a concussion. You can't sleep. I'll stay with you Pipes." The voice said again. Piper tried to move her head to look at who was speaking, but the smallest movements made her head feel like it was being jack-hammered on.

"AHHHH. FUCK. IT HURTS!" Piper yelped out.

"I'm here. Don't move your head!" the voice said again, slightly louder. Piper felt two strong hands hold her head steady. Some of Piper's vision started to come back.

It was snowing, hard. She could barely see a few feet in front of her. Piper noticed that she was inside one of the tents used for camping. She was surrounded by blankets, covering her like she was in a cocoon. But. How'd she get there?

"Pipes, can you see me?" She saw a familiar face. Piper hazily nodded yes. She was just so fucking sleepy. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, comforting her immensely. Piper gave up trying to stay awake she fell back into her slumber.

**A/N Who is it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows! Reviews are my heroin! This one is extra long because I probably won't post until after the weekend. Again, sorry about grammar. I wrote it pretty late at night/ early morning. Enjoy :D**

Piper awoke to see a very familiar face right in front of hers. She jolted back at the proximity.

"Alex." Piper stated. Her entire face lit up; she had a genuine smile and her eyes were sparkling more than ever.

"What happened?" Piper said. Her head was pounding, her leg was pulsing. Not to mention she couldn't remember much of anything after they arrived at the Visitor's Center.

"Don't you remember? Camping? We were all talking, more like arguing I should say, and then the car hit some ice; slid off the road, tumbling down the hill. You have a pretty bad cut to your head, and your leg… it was impaled by part of the car. Don't move, I haven't figured out a way to get it out yet." Alex told her.

When she heard the part about her leg, Piper freaked out. Alex moved closer to Piper, gently petting her blonde hair, now muddy and bloody, while slowly lifting Piper's head into her lap. Alex's warm, familiar arms made the blonde calm down almost instantly. Then she remembered something.

"Are you okay? Wh...Wha-at happened to Larry? And the others?" Piper asked cautiously, trying not to think the worst. She noticed how the raven-haired girl tensed.

"Well, I only have a couple scratches on me; those two friends I was with are both moderately okay. The other group had one with a broken neck; she died on impact, one with a broken leg, and two with just scratches and bruises." Alex replied. Piper noticed she never answered one of her questions.

"Larry?" Piper asked again, her voice breaking.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Pipes. He didn't make it." Alex said so low that Piper almost couldn't hear her. Piper busted out into heavy sobs. They made her head and leg hurt even more. Piper couldn't even think; the only words her mind registered were 'he didn't make it'.

"Shh baby," Alex uttered. She held Piper tight, kissing her forehead as she rubbed Piper's shoulders gently. Piper just held onto Alex as tight as she could, sobbing uncontrollably. Piper eventually stopped and thought about it.

"Can I see him? Or... what's left of him?" Piper asked, in a whisper so quite she could barely hear herself. Her face and eyes were red and puffy. Tears rolled down her cheek as she talked.

"If you must… " Alex replied. Piper started to cry even more, but Alex just held her tight. She ran out of tears, and that's when she closed her eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Pipes." Alex's husky voice told her. When Piper opened her groggy eyes, she notices it was dark out. She was still being held by Alex. A rush of memory comes back to her at once, slapping her in her face. But she couldn't cry.

"You must be hungry. Please eat some of the soup." Alex tells her. Alex slowly lifts Piper up a bit, so now her head was resting on Alex's chest and her body was in-between Alex's legs. Truthfully, Piper wasn't hungry. In fact, she was nauseous. Her breakfast quickly came up through her throat. Piper felt her hair being pulled back as she continued to hurl.

"We'll try again soon." Alex states. She hands the bowl back to someone; the redhead.

"That's Nicky, Pipes. Her girl over there, the short one, that's Lorna." Alex explained, trying to distract Piper from the recent events. "We were originally going to go spend a weekend or so up here. I chose the winter because it was cheaper and less crowded. You remembered me telling you that right?"

"Why fucking else am I here? I wanted to camp, and then I remembered the time we went in the winter and it was perfect… so I dragged Lar-r-ry.. along." Piper's voice broke. "He didn't even want to fucking come to this shitty camping trip! It's all my fault!"

Alex's heart broke when she heard Piper blaming everything that happened on herself. No matter what happened between them, Alex would always care for her.

"No, it was not your fault. He was standing up, and the road was just really icy. It's no ones fault but his! Pipes, you could have died! I'm not sure I could live knowing you died right next to me!" Alex spat out. She didn't mean to say the last part out loud. Piper looked into Alex's eyes.

"You really mean that?" Piper cried out.

"Yeah kid. I do." Alex replied. Piper leaned back further into Alex until her head fit perfectly onto the older woman. Alex's arms tighten even more so around Piper.

"Can I see him tomorrow?" Piper finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure kid, whatever you want." Alex answered.

Nicky was walking towards them; she was about to make a wry comment, but then stopped herself noticing both woman were crying. Instead of saying something, she just pulled more blankets over the two.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Rise and shine lesbians!" Nicky yelled. Piper woke with a start; the sudden movement hurt her head a lot. Alex grumbled a river of profanities under her breath.

"Fuck off Nichols!" Alex shouted back. She was not good in the mornings without her coffee. Slowly, she helped Piper to her feet. It was then that Piper noticed a large piece of metal in her leg. The pain hit her so hard it knocked the wind out of her lungs. Her entire leg felt like it was on fire.

"FUCKING HELL!" Piper screams. She laid back down on the blankets, and without a moment's hesitation she ripped the metal out, causing large amounts of blood to flow.

"Shit Piper! What the hell?" Alex yelled as she watched the blood leak out of Piper. She immediately reaches for some gauze and tape from the First Aid kit nearby. She ties it tightly around the wound on Piper's leg. Alex then holds the wound tightly shut, to stop the blood from flowing. After it nearly stopped, she fills an empty plastic bag with some of the excess snow on the ground with it. Alex holds the bag against Piper's leg.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself? That metal bit was keeping all the blood in you. Pulling it out could have easily made you bleed out Pipes!" Alex shouted. Piper met her gaze, and when she saw the worry in the raven-haired girl's eyes, she looks down. Piper just feels so guilty about every.

"I wanna see him." Piper whispers. Alex just nods; slowly pulling Piper to her feet. The blonde hisses in pain as she stands up, but despite Alex's protests, she keeps going.

Once the two get out of the tent, the reality of the situation hits them. The tall trees were covered in white, fluffy snow. In the near distance Piper could make out what looked like a burning pile of metal. The smell was so nauseating she thought she might puke. Some of the other tents were set up nearby.

Alex took Piper's hand and led her closer to the burning metal. The snow was pretty deep, making it hard to walk; the pain in Piper's leg didn't help either. About half way there, Alex suddenly stops.

"Are you sure?" she says. Alex seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah." Piper said. Her voice seemed a bit cold. She didn't know why Alex kept asking her if she was sure. _He is my fucking fiance! Or was..._ With that thought she started to sob again.

Once they got to the wreck, Alex directed her towards the lesser burnt part of the car. Alex didn't stay with Piper as she made her way to him.

"Aren't you coming?" Piper asked. Alex looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, to see you cry over your stupid fiance? No." Alex snarled back.

"What the hell, Alex?" Piper yelled. Alex already was walking away. _What is her problem? First she's all nice to me, now she's angry with me?_

* * *

_What a camping trip this is turning out to be. First I'm blackmailed into going by Nicky, then I meet an ex. Not just any ex, but __**the**__ ex. The one who left me all those years ago. And she is still fucking hot! Why didn't karma do its thing? But goddamn it. I __**had**__ to talk to her. And she has a fucking fiance. Not only is this fiance a he, he is such a tool! How could she even like that ass? Just the thought of him touching her, loving her made me sick to my stomach._

_She stills reacts to me being around her the same way she did when we first met. Her adorable bambi-blue eyes still lit up when I smirked at her. When I fucking kissed her, she was so eager. And damn, it sent the same spark through me from when we were together. _

_I can't believe she went through so much hell after she left me. She left __**me. **__Why would she suffer that badly when she made it obvious that she didn't want to be with me anymore? After so many years of trying to shut her away from my life, I realized I couldn't. The second I saw her, I wanted it to be like old times again. I guess that's why I ended up talking to her._

_When that car swerved off the road, I only thought of how Piper might be hurt. So, of course, I wrapped my arms around her to protect her. That stupid fiance of hers never had a chance. When the car finally came to a stop, I realized that the stupid engine was smoking. _

_"_Hello? Is everyone okay? I shouted out. There was silence for a few seconds. The car had finally stopped by hitting a tree.

"Yeah, me and Lorna are good." Nicky grumbled out. "Just cuts and bruises." I sighed in relief. Then it hit me. Literally. Piper fell onto my lap pretty hard.

"Pipes, are you okay?" I whispered. I was petrified. There is no way she could have died. She can't die. There was no response. That's when I noticed there was smoke coming from near the front. "Shit."

"Nicky help get the other people out and as far away from this thing as possible. This is gonna set fire soon." I ordered Nicky. She muttered something then got up and grabbed some of the backpacks. In the corner of my eye I noticed a few other people walking around, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Pipes, please wake up!" I said to Piper. Nothing. _Oh my god. She cannot die. No way can she die here, right now. _Then I put my ear on her chest, listening for a heartbeat. There was one, but it was faint. I frantically pulled her over my shoulder so I could carry her. I started to move once I saw that everyone else was helped out of the car. That's when the flames went up. I looked over at Larry. _That idiot._ His eyes were closed, his leg and arm twisted in a very unnatural way. The flames were getting bigger, I had to get Piper to safety.

The second I got out of harm's way, the entire car was engulfed in flames. _Larry is no more._ I didn't even try to safe him. _Piper or him? Like that was even a question. _

Nicky got some of the blankets that we brought and tossed them over to me. I found a nice spot near the tree and made a nest of sorts, holding Piper; just wishing she would wake up soon. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I killed a man.

**A/N Shoutout to ****_Chand3li3r. _****Nice guess! I wrote most of this before you even commented. **


	4. Chapter 4

Piper ignored Alex's erratic behavior. She slowly walked over to the car, mostly because she wasn't sure she wanted to see him, but a little because her leg hurt. Well her leg hurt a lot, actually. _When are the goddamn paramedics coming?_

Upon reaching the car, she was surprised to see no bodies around. She took a good look-over of the car. It was more of a white van. The burnt metal was split in half. The front end of the car was smoking; flames could be seen from underneath the hood. And the smell. God, the smell! Gasoline and burnt meat! _Burnt meat. Human meat._ Just the thought of that made her hurl into the deep snow.

Once she recovered herself she looked at the other end of the car. It was mostly burnt and twisted metal, but the seats were still recognizable. Piper made her way to the spot where Larry sat. That's when she saw it.

A mangled, burnt leg was hanging out the window, attached to it was a body. It was almost unrecognizable. The charred, black skin had sores and blisters, oozing with pus. His clothing was torn and melted into his flesh. Her eyes couldn't even shed tears as they wandered over to his face. Piper hurled again, but nothing but bile came up. She hasn't eaten in at least a day.

After getting herself together a little, she made her way over to him. She knelt down on the freezing blood-stained snow and did what she set out to do.

"Yes." She whispered; she barely heard herself it was so quiet. Piper answered his last question. "Yes."

* * *

Alex looked at Piper as she made the last steps to the car. She witnessed each of Piper's hurls. It made Alex sick to her stomach looking at her hurt. She felt a pang of guilt at going off on Piper earlier. But she really did not want to hear what Piper was whispering into his ears. Whatever it was, it was short. Just thinking about the situation made her feel EXTREMELY guilty.

Alex didn't even call anyone over to help him.

Alex didn't even try to help him.

Alex didn't even look back.

"Alex! Alex! Are you okay? What the fuck happened to you?" Nicky shouted. Alex looked down at her hands which were now throbbing with pain. There was blood. Lots of it. Her sharp green eyes looked from Nicky to her hands to the tree she was suddenly standing by. _What the fuck just happened?_

"Well you were watching Piper then you suddenly went bat-shit crazy on that tree. Are you okay tree?" Nicky said, laughing. Alex just blinked her eyes in shock. Apparently she had said that aloud. Nicky noticed that Alex wasn't joking around and went over to comfort her.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong Vause?" The crazy-haired girl asked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"I killed Larry." Alex muttered. She really didn't want to talk about this now. And her hands really hurt. Nicky's eyes opened really wide as she stared at her tall best friend.

"Well, one less problem for you, right? Won't get in the way of you and Piper right?" Nicky joked. She wasn't the best at comforting people. Alex ignored her and told Nicky exactly what happened. She rarely let her walls down, but when she did she was a mess. She buried her head into Nicky's shoulder and started to cry.

"You saved Piper. What would you have done if she died? Her leaving almost wrecked your life, literally. I am not sure I could save you again." Nicky said seriously. She was really worried about Alex.

"Yeah. I did." Alex admitted. "I can't tell Piper about this. If she finds out she will fucking hate me!"

"You saved her life. It was her or Larry, like you said, that really isn't a question? He was a tool anyway. Chill out Vause and help the girl out while we wait for the paramedics." Nicky told Alex. "Here she is now."

* * *

Piper was walking back from the wreck, there were still no tears in her eyes. _Does Alex hate me?_ That was her only thought on her mind as she walked back to 'camp'. Her question was answered when her ex walked over to her and grabbed her into a bear-hug. Piper immediately reciprocated the hug. The sudden warmth put Piper over the edge; she started to sob heavily and the tears kept coming. This only made Alex hold her tighter.

"I'm so sorry." Alex whispered into their hug. Piper could tell that was about more than her comment from earlier, but she didn't want to break the peace.

"Uhh guys sorry to interrupt but I think we're stuck out here." Nicky's voice said, breaking their hug.

"What?" Piper and Alex asked at the same time. They both wore the same panicked expression on their face.

"Yah. It's been 24 hours and there is still nothing. No cars coming down the road. Nothing. Nadda. Zip. Plus there's no cell service! Like what the fuck?" Nicky ranted. The only thing Alex and Piper could do was stare at each other.

That's when Piper noticed Alex's knuckles.

"Alex are you alright! What happened?" Piper freaked. Alex just shook her head, silently asking the blonde not to mention it.

"Let's gather the other people and talk." Alex finally suggested after a moment of silence. They nodded and walked together over to the other tents, gathering the remaining people.

There was Alex, Piper, Nicky, and her girl Lorna; a Sam, Tiffany, and LeeAnn who's leg is broken. Their friend died in the wreck.

"We should split up, one group stay here and take care of the injured and one go look for help." Piper suggested. They looked around and nodded in agreement for the most part.

"I don know bout you all, but I'm praying to our Lord, our Savior! My friend, my sistah, will not die in vain! It's His plan!" Tiffany shrieked. Alex and Piper looked at each other and could barely contain their laughter.

"Me and my girlfriend are gonna go start getting our shit together." Lorna said as she grabbed Nicky's hand and started to lead her away from the circle.

"You're going to Hell! It's an abomination. I bet you are just going away to start lesbianing! Jesus is our Lord and Savior! Dear Father, I pray you may forgive these confused children and save them oh Holy Spirit from their wicked ways!" Tiffany continued to rant. Alex was very pissed off at this statement. She grabbed Piper who had a look on her face that read 'What the fuck is this bitch talking about?' and kissed her. Hard.

Piper was taken aback at this but she finally kissed back. Her mind was swirling right now; she couldn't think. She could only feel. She could only feel Alex. Her smell, her taste. It was intoxicating. She almost forgot she was in front of people until she heard Tiffany starting to rant again.

"Geez lesbians." Nicky commented. She had her signature smirk on her face as she watched Alex and Piper break apart bashfully.

"Groups sound like a good idea." Alex said, out of breath. That's when she realized Piper was still hurt. There was no way Alex was going to leave Piper alone with the Jesus freaks who were taking care of LeeAnn with her leg. No way in hell.

"Piper is with me and Nicky and Lorna." Alex stated. She carefully helped Piper to her feet and walked hand in hand with her to their tent. Alex decided to block out what happened with Larry and focus on the present. On how to get out of here alive.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper finally asked Alex once they were away from everyone else. Alex knew she was referring to the kiss, she just shook her head no. There was time for that later.

They carefully packed all of their belongings. They took the tents, blankets, food, water, and supplies that they each brought with them. Piper couldn't bear the thought of taking any of Larry's so they left his alone.

Going by Piper's watch, it was about noon when the four of them left in the opposite direction the car was heading. Just the short climb up the hill and onto the snow-covered road was tough. They had dozens of pounds of camping gear, and they had to walk many miles in deep snow. To make things worse it started to snow heavily again. But they pressed on. Alex let Piper lean on her as they slowly walked a little behind Nicky and Lorna. Hopefully nothing else bad would happen.

**A/N Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! It means a lot :D If you have any suggestions please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

The group of four had walked through the blizzard for a few endless hours before they gave up. It was too fucking exhausting to walk in deep snow. Not only that, but it was freezing.

The long, winding road covered with snow had no signs of life on it. Not even tire marks. The wind was blowing the snow directly into their face and they could barely see five feet in front of them.

"I knew we should have thought this through!" Lorna squeaked. The group had stopped under a pine tree on the side of the road.

"Well we're here now! I'm not going back to those fucking Jesus freaks!" Alex retorted. She was wearing a dark blue beanie on top of her black hair. Her famous glasses were resting perfectly on her porcelain skin.

"Why aren't they concerned that their van hasn't come back yet?" Piper asked, snuggling closer to Alex. Piper instantly felt better as she got closer to Alex.

"Probably because they all left to go snuggle up in their fucking warm houses with their fucking fireplaces drinking fucking hot chocolate!" Nicky shouted back. Piper grumbled.

"I guess we're going to have to stay here until they send a search party or something. I know Polly will freak when we… we're not back by Monday night." Piper stuttered. The thought that she wouldn't be returning with Larry made her start to tear up. As soon as the tear ran down her face it froze.

"Still hanging with Holly I see?" Alex said in more of a statement than question.

"Still calls you Supercunt." Piper said back. There was a silence between the two women before they broke out into laughter. Nicky and Lorna shared the same confused face as they looked at Alex and Piper.

"Fuck, I'm freezing!" Nicky said, breaking up their laughter. Nicky's mane of hair was barely seen as she covered her face with Lorna's embrace.

"I can get a fire going I think. I just need some wood." Alex stated with an aura of authority. Then she broke out into laughter again. "Never thought I'd say that!" The group once again burst into laughter.

Nicky and Lorna got up, huddling together as they started to walk to a fallen tree in search of branches.

Piper started to get up when Alex gently pushed her back down.

"What the hell Al?" Piper asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't want you to get even more hurt, just stay here." Alex said softly. Piper met her dazzling green eyes and saw how worried Alex was.

"Fine." Piper replied. She knew that it was probably better that she let her leg heal, but she wanted to do something and not feel useless.

_"__Al, come on. I'm a big girl, I can handle it!" Piper said. They were currently in Alex's sleek black car, arguing. They were parked outside a club in New York. Piper was wearing a light-pink dress. It was very short and skin tight, showing off all her curves. _

_Alex was wearing a short, strapless black dress. It hugged her perfectly, showing off ample cleavage._

_"__Pipes, I don't want you to see this. Please." Alex told her, softly drawing circles on Piper's arm. Alex needed more drug mules, and Kubra was going to be angry if she couldn't get the next shipment done. _

_Piper was mad because she knew that Alex was in trouble and needed help. Alex begged her to do just one run, but she kept refusing. So now Alex had to get new people._

_"__I'm going, and that's final." Piper huffed as she got out of the car and slammed the door. She knew that Alex was going to flirt with a bunch of college girls, but she thought it couldn't be that bad. She wanted to dance, and she wanted to see how her girlfriend got her mules._

_"__Fine, but I warned you." Alex said._

_They skipped the long line; the bouncer let them in after Alex said a few words into his ear. They started off together, but after a few drinks Alex got up and whispered to Piper "I love you babe, remember that."_

_Piper nodded; she was pretty drunk already. And she wanted to dance. She made her way to the dance floor when she spotted Alex sitting very closely to a hot brunette. The two were talking and the brunette kept casually touching Alex. It made Piper sick._

_'__I'll just ignore her.' Piper thought as she started to dance to the loud beat. There was a swarm of people on the dance floor. Piper started to lose herself to the music, putting her hands in the air and moving her hips. She was so caught up in the beat that she didn't notice the many people who danced very close to her. In their drunken stupor, they thought she was dancing with them. _

_She suddenly felt a rough hand on her waist. Piper turned around suddenly, causing a massive headache. There was a handsome man dancing on her, his eyes were closed as he pushed closer into her. _

_"__Get the fuck off me creep!" She screamed as she pushed the man off her. Piper was very angry and left the floor going back to the bar._

_"__Are you okay, I saw that guy on you?" a sweet voice said in Piper's ear. She turned around toward the noise and saw a cut redhead sitting next to her._

_"__Yeah, thanks." Piper told her. _

_"__I'm Adrianna by the way." The girl told her._

_"__Piper."_

_"__So what are you doing here all alone?" Adrianna asked Piper. _

_"__I'm a bit angry right now at my girlfriend." Piper slurred back. She could only imagine how wasted she appeared to Adrianna._

_"__You're too good for her anyway! Here let me buy you a drink." Adrianna said flirtatiously. She called the bartender over and got Piper a drink._

_The two woman were talking for half an hour until Adrianna offered for Piper to come back to her place. Before Piper could answer, a familiar, sexy voice answered for her._

_"__No, she's going to be busy getting fucked. By me. Me." Alex said as she wrapped her arm around Piper. Alex gave the girl the finger as she started to make out with Piper. Piper immediately responded by pulling Alex closer to her, wanting, needing more of her. They left in a rush, still kissing with a hot passion._

_"__You're mine. Mine. Let me show you." Alex said, her voice dripping of sex. _

That was the night Alex gave Piper seven orgasms. Alex was one to get very jealous and protective. Piper wet her lips as she thought about that night. She never went with Alex again when Alex needed mules. Out of sight, out of mind.

A cold wind spitting snow in her face shook her from her thoughts. Piper pulled her backpack closer to her, and got a spare blanket out. She wrapped her freezing self tightly as she rested against the tree. The place on her leg where she was cut was throbbing badly. It hurt a lot.

Her mind started to drift off again, but her stomach had other ideas.

"Fuck I'm starving." She muttered to herself. _I wonder when they will get back. _She thought as she huddled even tighter into the blanket. Her head was pounding, her leg was throbbing, her teeth were chattering, and her stomach was growling.

* * *

Alex looked back at the Piper, who was in deep thought. The blonde was huddled up in a blanket as she rested on the tree. She looked so sad and lost.

"Come on Vause, I wanna get as much wood as we can so I can stop freezing my ass off!" Nicky said. Lorna was next to Nicky, jumping up and down in a desperate attempt to warm up.

The group started to pick through many branches, most were drenched by the snow. The only dry wood was hidden under the brush, hard to get to.

"Me and Nicky will get the wood, Lorna can you find some dry brush?" Alex asked. Lorna nodded, and ran off. Nicky helped Alex move a large log to get to some dryer branches underneath.

"So when are you gonna tell her?" Nicky asked. Alex didn't have to ask what she meant; Alex knew.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "It's not the right time."

"The longer you wait the madder she'll be. I don't know her well, but she seems the type from what you told me about her." Nicky said. "All this lifting is making me sweat! What the hell is this!"

Alex chuckled as she looked back at the blonde, she was holding onto her leg. She hated seeing Piper so weak.

"She'll be okay." Nicky said when she noticed her friend staring at Piper. "Now will you fucking help me or will I have to do this myself?"

* * *

Once the three collected enough wood and brush they made their way back to Piper, who was now sleeping. They carefully put them down as to not wake Piper up. But when Nicky dropped a log on her toe, she shouted, waking Piper up.

"Hmm wwhat?" Piper's groggy voice said. Alex sat down next to her and pulled the shivering Piper close.

"We got the stuff for the fire, we'll set it up in front of you." Alex whispered into Piper's ear. Slowly, Alex got her bag out and found what she was searching for. A lighter.

"Alex. Why do you have a lighter?" Nicky said, suddenly serious. Alex knew Nicky was worried because of Alex's past with drug abuse.

"Chill, I'm not back on heroin or anything Nichols, it's for starting campfires." Alex replied. Piper straightened up and looked at Alex.

"Back on heroin?" Piper asked Alex.

_Shit._

"Um. Yeah. After you left and my mothering dying and problems with the cartel, I couldn't deal with the pain, so I turned to heroin." Alex said as she looked down in shame. She really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Oh my god, Al. I did that? I caused you to-"Piper started. She couldn't finish the sentence without breaking out into sobs.

"No, it wasn't you. Well partially, but it was a combination of things. I've been clean for five years." Alex told her.

"I'm so sorry!" Piper said. She couldn't bring herself to look into Alex's eyes. She felt so guilty. Guilty because she caused Alex to turn to drugs. Guilty because she was with her ex right now, when her fiancé is dead.

"Look, it's the past. Let's focus on the present, and on warming up." Alex told her. Alex gently placed her hand on Piper's jaw, making Piper look at her.

"I know some other ways of warming up." Nicky joked, breaking the tension in the air. Lorna's face grew red as she slapped Nicky's arm.

Alex and Nicky started the fire using the brush, then added it to the logs. It took a while, but they finally got the fire going. While they were working, Piper and Lorna chatted.

"So you and Nicky, huh?" Piper asked Lorna. She giddily nodded yes.

"Three years!" She said with such pride. She looked over to Alex and Nicky, and then leaned into Piper closer. "I think she's going to ask me to marry her soon!"

"That's great!" Piper truthfully said. The two seemed like an odd couple, but they were obviously deeply in love. Lorna started talking about her wedding plans she had. Piper's heart hurt a little as she thought about Larry and their plans.

"Lorna talking your ear off Chapman?" Nicky's voice said. Piper looked over and laughed. Nicky's face had black soot all over it from leaning in close to blow on the fire. Behind her, Alex looked at Piper and put a finger over her mouth, silently telling Piper and Lorna not to tell Nicky.

"No, it's nice talking to her." Piper responded. Lorna grinned, then bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh at her girlfriend's face.

Even though it was late afternoon, the sky was dark. The snow stopped coming down as heavily, but the harsh wind made their faces sting. They set up two tents.

Because none of the women have ate something in a long time they decided to make some food. They sat in each of their own sleeping bags in a circle around the fire. Alex got out a pot and a can of beans. She started to open the can with a can-opener.

Lorna got another pot out, filled it with snow then put it over the fire. Once the snow melted she added some salt and put some instant rice in.

Once their meal of beans and rice was finished cooking, they split it by putting half in one pot, half in the other. Alex and Piper took one, Nicky and Lorna the other.

The group ravished the food until their hunger was satiated. No one spoke while they were eating. When Piper first swallowed the hot food her stomach cramped, reminding Piper she hasn't eaten in over a day.

When they finished eating, Nicky thought it would be a good idea to tell scary camp fire stories. As Nicky finished her first story with a loud 'Boo!' the group broke out laughing.

Lorna started her story next, but Piper didn't pay much attention to it. She was freezing. Her thoughts constantly went back to the tall raven-haired beauty next to her. Alex wrapped her long arms around the still shivering Piper.

Piper was all too aware of how close Alex's lips were to her neck. She felt Alex's warm breath against her neck; it sent chills down her spine. Noticing this, Alex pulled herself closer to Piper.

"…the boy opened the closet door. He looked into the darkness and saw noth—" Lorna was saying until she was interrupted by Nicky.

"You two are awfully close there." Nicky pointed out with a suggestive smirk. Piper's face turned bright red. Piper was chattering her teeth so hard she couldn't respond.

"She is really cold." Alex said.

"You know that the best way to warm up is to lay naked together." Nicky said. Lorna smacked her arm.

"I'm serious, it's a proven fact. The body heat and skin on skin contact or whatever the fuck it is helps." Nicky told her. Alex looked down at the shaking Piper and nodded.

"Come one. We're going to warm you up." Alex told Piper. Piper was shivering too much to answer, she just nodded. Alex looked over to Nicky and Lorna, who were snickering.

Ignoring them, Alex helped Piper back into their tent, and carefully undressed Piper and put her naked body into the sleeping bag before she did the same.

Piper was too cold to think about how she was laying naked, huddled up to her ex in a sleeping bag. She just felt the warmth that radiated off each other, and she slowly stopped shaking.

Alex held onto the blonde tightly as if her life depended on it.

As she looked at the blonde who currently had her eyes closed, she felt something stir in her. Piper's face was so peaceful when she was relaxed. Her blonde hair fell gracefully over her smooth skin. Alex was well aware of how their breasts were touching. She felt every place their skin connected and it sent a fire flowing through her. Knowing now was not a good time; she tried to push the arousal down.

Soon, Piper fell asleep in Alex's embrace. Before she knew it, Alex's eyes grew heavy. Before looking once more at the peaceful blonde in her sleeping bag, she let the sleep she needed so much consume her.

**A/N Sorry for the wait! And the spelling/grammar errors! This is extra long though :D I wrote this while listening to Christina Perri, Whitney Houston, The Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack and Mamma Mia! Soundtrack. Keep up the wonderful reviews! I appreciate all the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Alex woke up, the sun was just starting to rise. _Fuck. Why am I up this early? _Her eyes fluttered open slowly. That's when she noticed the naked blonde who was still holding her tightly. _Oh yeah. __**Oh yeah.**_

Alex couldn't stop herself from staring at the beautiful creature holding her. The small breathes she took and the way her hair rested on her shoulders made Alex's heart skip at a beat. _She's alive. Thank god for Nicky and her crazy ideas. _

Just then Piper started to stir. She pulled Alex tighter against her before slowly opening her bright blue eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." Alex said back. She gave Piper a goofy smile. All of the sudden, Piper's face turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. Piper looked at Alex and then down.

"Um. I'm naked. You're naked. We're naked, together." She said. "What happened last night?"

Looking at Piper's mortified face Alex tried to keep herself together. But she broke out into loud laugh, while Piper looked on in confusion.

"I fucked you. Like a lot." Alex's raspy voice said. She broke out into laughter again seeing Piper's face. "I'm kidding! You really don't remember anything?"

"I don't remember much after we got the fire started. Just bits and pieces, and this was most definitely not one of them!" Piper whispered-hissed.

"You're really sexy when you're angry." The older woman said. Then she turned serious. "You were getting hypothermia or some shit so Nicky suggested it'd be better for you if there was skin on skin contact… You could have died."

"Oh. Well thanks." Piper told her. "So we didn't actually do it, right?" Alex smirked and rolled her eyes.

"No. I wish…" Alex said, her voice a little deeper. She started to twirl Piper's blonde hair with her finger. Piper's face turned red again.

"Hey, not-lesbians, both of you are alive? Good. Any of you want breakfast?" Nicky said, interrupting whatever Piper was going to say. Alex swiftly wrapped herself around Piper so Nicky's wandering eyes couldn't see the blonde's naked body.

"Geez Vause, way to block my view!" Alex and Piper both shot her a glare. "I'm kidding, I already have a woman."

"Damn right." Alex retorted. "Now give us some time to get dressed!" Nicky laughed and went back over to her tent.

* * *

Nicky looked back over her shoulder at the tent she just left. _That was some dyke drama if I've ever seen some._ Laughing, she made her way into her and Lorna's tent.

"So they want some breakfast?" her girlfriend Lorna asked her. Nicky shrugged. The wild haired girl walked over to the petite Italian and hugged her from the side, kissing her cheek.

"I don't know about them, but I want some." Nicky said with a suggestive smirk on her face.

"Not now! They might come out anytime!" Lorna giggled. Nicky sighed before she grabbed the smaller girl and led them outside. Both were wearing heavy winter coats, winter pants, and snow boots. Lorna had on a tightly wrapped scarfed. Both were wearing gloves.

Walking over to the fire pit, they noticed the other two were already out.

"See I told you!" Lorna pointed out to Nicky. They walked hand in hand until they sat down across from the two.

Alex was hugging Piper sideways much like Nicky was doing to Lorna earlier. The blonde was wearing a lot more winter clothes than she was yesterday. Alex was wearing less, but she still had on the beanie. She gave Piper the scarf.

"So. How was last night?" Lorna innocently asked. Alex and Piper looked at each other before breaking out in laughter. _Fucking weird-ass dykes, _Nicky thought.

"Let's just get some food." Piper said after she managed to stop laughing long enough to speak. Everyone agreed and soon enough more food was cooked. They ate breakfast and made idle chit chat. Mostly about how sucky the situation they are in.

Nicky couldn't help but notice how Piper and Alex stole glances at each other as they ate. The sexual tension between them was heavy. She wanted to point it out but Lorna got there first.

"So are you guys back together or what?" Lorna asked bluntly. _That kid is ignorant to their past. _Alex stiffly pulled away and Piper shifted awkwardly. Neither knew how to answer that question.

"They are an intricate couple who have absolutely no idea what they are or how to act. Duh." Nicky spoke for them.

"What she said." Alex told the oblivious Lorna. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Lorna said and continued to eat her food. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Piper finally asked the question that was one everyone's mind.

"What are we going to do know?" No one had an answer for it. They sat and pondered.

"Piper's leg is still badly messed up. I'm not letting her walk all the way back to center." Alex finally stated. Piper looked like she was going to disagree before she realized her leg was still hurting.

"Fine." Piper muttered. She hated feeling like she couldn't do anything.

"Me and Lorna can make the rest of the trip up, get some much needed fucking help and come back. You two can stay here in the meantime. It'd be quicker if it was just us two, no offence." Nicky said.

Alex looked over to Piper who nodded back. "Yeah we'll do it."

"It's settled then. We should leave soon before we regret our fucking decision!" Nicky joked. Everyone knew of the danger that faced them, but no one wanted to say it aloud. There was hypothermia, getting lost, injury, lack of food or water, and a million of other problems. But it was there only chance of getting help.

Nicky and Lorna packed their stuff and within the hour of making the decision they were ready to leave.

"Don't fuck up and stay put please! If you get too cold, sleep naked! Bye lesbians!" Nicky said as she and Lorna started to walk away.

"Love you too Nichols!" Alex shouted. Nicky flipped her the finger as she laughed. Lorna waved goodbye.

"Guess it's all us know kid." Alex whispered in Piper's ear once the other two were out of eyesight.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked.

"I have a few ideas." Alex murmured back. Piper gasped. Her entire body tingled whenever Alex's sensual voice whispered into her ear. She looked at Alex's green eyes, which were glimmering with mischief. Piper bit her lip as she stared into the older woman's eyes. Slowly, their lips made their way closer and closer to each other. It felt like an eternity until they finally met.

It was soft, as if testing the waters. The kiss soon gained some speed as it grew. Alex grabbed Piper's face, as the blonde held onto Alex's waist. Piper moaned into the kiss, but Alex suddenly pulled away.

"I wasn't exactly thinking that. I brought a pack of playing cards." Alex said.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" Piper half-joked, slapping Alex's arms. Alex winked as she shoved Piper lightly.

* * *

"Full house! I win, again!" Alex exclaimed as she showed her cards.

"We've played this for like hours! I am so bored." Piper groaned as she threw her cards at Alex.

"Am I crazy or do these cards smell faintly like urine?" Alex jokingly asked. She shoved the cards back in Piper's face.

"Ew stop it! Get it away from my face!" Piper said, fending off Alex's hands which were trying to put the urine-smelling cards in her face. Piper looks at their entangled hands.

"It's weird how normal this is. I feel like I'm 23 and no time has passed." Piper said smiling.

"Well, I think when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away, you know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are." Alex replied.

"But I've changed so much since we were together. Haven't you?" Piper asked. Alex smirked at her.

"No, not really. I'm pretty consistent." She said. They were interrupted by a loud noise. It sounded like a gunshot going off. Both of them jumped and looked around for the source of it.

There was nothing: no other person, no animals, and nothing seemed out of place. _What the fuck?_

The only thing relatively different was it was significantly colder out than the morning. Like freezing cold.

"What the fuck was that?" Piper asked. Alex shrugged; she was just as confused as the blonde was.

Whatever it was, it spooked both of them. Piper grabbed two blankets and wrapped them tightly around both her and Alex. Nestling up towards the fire that Alex kept going, Alex decided to read a book of hers out loud. Piper laid her head on Alex's chest, and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

Alex pulled out 'Les Miserables' and started to read from it. The noise was soon forgotten as Piper got lost in Alex's husky voice.

_"__Before him he saw two roads, both equally straight; but he did see two; and that terrified him-he who had never in his life known anything but one straight line. And, bitter anguish, these two roads were contradictory." _

**A/N Sorry about the wait! I've been busy. I love all the reviews, keep them up! Let me know how I'm doing. I have a few 'interesting' ideas… :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So I have a few ideas where this story can go. Some are crazier than others… Would you prefer a wild idea or stick to something a little more predictable? I also have an idea for a completely different story, involving Taylor and Laura. It sounds similar to ****_'Come with me' by Darksideofdeath315 _****but I have different ideas for it. How would you like something like that? **

**This is just a shorter chapter until I know where I'm going. So sorry, but the faster I have your opinions the faster I can upload! Love you guys :)**

"Nicky, I'm not sure I can handle much more of this." The familiar Brooklyn-Boston accent said. Nicky looked at the petite woman walking-no trudging, through the deep snow next to her. The taller girl sighed.

"Don't shit ya pants Morello, I think we're almost there." Nicky replied.

"We've been walking for days!" Lorna squeaked.

"It's been three hours tops!" Nicky retorted. They were both tired of walking. It was midday, but the sun was hiding behind the dark clouds. Surprisingly enough, both women were sweating because of all the extra clothes they were wearing.

After another fifteen minutes of walking in silence, Lorna noticed a sign.

"Hey, didn't we pass that sign on our way over here? It was close to the Visitor's Center." She pointed out. Nicky looked over and saw the sign warning them of bears and wolves.

"Oh shit! You're right." Nicky said. The newfound excitement gave them a boost of energy to walk faster. Well, as fast as you can in two feet of snow. It had stopped snowing sometime in the early morning before any of the women woke up.

They too, heard the shot-like noise. Both were frightened by it, but after looking around and finding nothing, they kept walking. Even though it was midday, it was extremely cold out. Lorna had guessed around 100F out.

They reached the Visitor's Center about a half hour after finding the sign.

"We fucking made it!" Nicky said upon sighting the building. It was surrounded by pine trees covered in the white, heavy snow.

"Why isn't anything plowed?" Lorna asked. She looked around the building; it was surrounded by two feet of snow. There also weren't any lights on in the building. "And why aren't the lights on?"

"Powers out and laziness. Explains everything." Nicky replied.

"They have a generator! And it's mandatory to shovel! I checked the guidelines." Lorna stated. Nicky rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. Lorna followed. When Nicky finally opened the door they both stood in shock at what they saw.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Piper declared. They were a quarter of the way through 'Les Miserables'. Piper's head was laying in Alex's lap and they were covered in blankets.

"You're always hungry." Alex joked. Piper swatted her arm as she gave Alex a goofy smile.

"I'll go get you something, stay here." Alex told Piper. The raven-haired woman got up and carefully wrapped Piper up in the blankets before leaving the tent to go grab some food. Once Alex left Piper was alone. Alone with her thoughts and her memories.

Piper had been trying to hold back all of her emotions and focus on surviving, but now she was alone, warm, and content. They came rushing out of her like a flash flood.

Larry. The crash. Alex. The kiss. Her leg. Her head.

_Larry's dead. __Larry died thinking I didn't love him._

_I'm spending my time with Alex. We kissed. _

_I'm okay with being with Alex._

The guilt. That's what hit hardest. Among her scattered thoughts and feelings all she could process was the unbearable guilt. It slapped her across her face and kicked her in her gut. She couldn't breathe, and all she wanted to do was throw up.

Piper panicked and jumped out of the tent. Right into Alex. The blonde needed space. To breathe, to think. But knocking into Alex made both of them fall down.

"Need to pee much?" Alex joked. Piper couldn't talk. She shook her head and slowly got back up. Noticing something was wrong with her, Alex grabbed Piper's shoulders to keep her focused.

"Look at me." Alex commanded. Piper couldn't meet her eyes. She was breathing heavy and couldn't stay still. Alex went to touch Piper's face and the blonde flinched. When she finally did look into Alex's eyes the older woman saw how frantic Piper was.

"Hey, hey, Pipes. Breathe." Alex told her. Piper started to take calculated breathes under Alex's guidance and calmed down. Once Piper settled down enough, Alex started to ask her what happened.

"I'm so fucking bad. I am such a bad person. Larry's dead and I'm here, kissing you! What kind of terrible person fucking does that? And the worst part is I am okay with kissing you! I should be mourning or shit, but no! I'm horr—" Piper's rant was interrupted by a fierce embrace from Alex.

"It's not your fault. You are not horrible, and don't you ever call yourself that again." The raspy voice said, thick with emotion. Alex clung to Piper like she was a life raft. The only thing that made Piper pull away was when she noticed Alex's heavy sobs.

"Wh, why, are you cr-rying?" Piper stuttered. Alex didn't say anything; she pulled Piper inside the tent with her. Still not answering Piper's question, she holds on to Piper like she never wants her to leave. Seeing Alex so weak and small sobered Piper up from her guiltfest. Piper stroked the long black hair until Alex finally spoke.

"I need to tell you what happened. After the car crashed." Alex stated. Piper nodded, urging the older woman to keep talking. Alex told her everything, how Larry was still alive when she got Piper to safety. How she didn't call someone over to get him out. Everything.

When Alex was finished she looked at Piper. The blonde was tense, not moving. She didn't respond.

"Pipes, please tell me what you're thinking!" Alex begged. She hated not knowing what was going on inside Piper's mind. "Please say something." She said so softly that she almost couldn't hear it.

"You saved me." Piper replied in the same soft tone. "Alex you saved my life."

"I know how much Larry means-meant to you, I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Alex said.

"I'm happy I'm alive. From the sounds of it, it was me or him." Piper told her. Alex nodded in agreement.

"We're so fucked up." Piper stated.

"I second that." Alex said. Piper snuggled even closer to Alex, burying her head into Alex's shoulder. The older woman softly kissed the blonde hair as she held onto Piper. Their short cuddling session was interrupted by a loud noise from Piper's stomach.

"Shit, I forgot I was so hungry." Piper joked. Alex got up and retrieved the fallen protein bar from outside their tent.

"Thanks." Piper said. She opened the wrapper and noticed that it was frozen. Alex laughed at Piper's attempt to warm it up by putting it in her armpits.

"I know an even hotter place to put it." Alex smirked. Piper looked into the playful green eyes.

"Nope. Not today." Piper said. Alex tried to look upset but couldn't stop from breaking out into laughter.

"Prude." Alex joked. Piper shoved her with a grin on her face. "Tomorrow?"

"You wish!" Piper exclaimed.

"I do babe." Alex said, winking at her. Piper's face was bright red. She loved how such a serious conversation could be turned around with a few jokes. Although, she wasn't sure if Alex was joking or not.

"Where do you think Nicky and Lorna are?" Piper asked, changing the subject to something not blush worthy. Alex stopped smirking and shrugged.

"They'll be find, Nicky's a badass. She'll take care of it. We just have to wait... with nothing to do. Except you know." Alex said, with a suggestive smirk on her face.

"Oh my god, you _are_ insufferable!" Piper said. Alex wrapped her arms Piper's waist and buried her head into Piper's stomach. The older woman was laughing. "How am I going to deal with you?" Piper said, faked annoyed.

"I have an idea." Alex said.

"Jesus Christ!"

"No, my name's Alex."


End file.
